corro_beanfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle
A battle can be engaged between Batocha v Batocha, Int v Int, and Batocha v Int. In a battle, all participating Kynans will use Moves and make an attempt to claim the victory and, if successful, will achieve EXP. Formation Usually, a battle will consist of 1v1 battles (two individuals battling each other), but there can be as many as 13 participants on each team. The teams could be conducted of all Batochas, all Ints, or a combination of the two species. In the wild, a player may find multiple Batochas together. If they want to battle them all (they don't have to, they just select the ones they do want to battle), they have to summon the same amount of Batochas as the opposing team's amount. Prizes The victors can earn prizes such as rare items, Ticks, and passes to events or places. This doesn't apply to all battles though. It applies to all dungeon, special events, and boss battles. Sometimes wild Batochas will drop Items on defeat. These Items will be related to the Batocha's species or Element(s). History Around the year 3500, a war leader named Kajadanelious wished for an end to the constant wars throughout nations. He invented a new way for people to get their hatred and violent ways suppressed by engaging in a legal event called a battle. A battle (at this point in time) would be defined by two enemies who wished not to murder each other inflicting as much pain onto their opponent as possible. Some years after the concept was created and seeing how successful it was, Kajandanelious decided to add rules to the battles to be held. The point of a battle was then changed to the loser simply admitting defeat when they couldn't remain in battle any longer. This made battles much safer. Decades later, Kajandanelious died of old age at the age of 332 and was celebrated for creating the idea of battling. From that point on, battles gained more rules and functions to them. In 3603, battlers were allowed to use Items in battle. Some more years passed and Batochas were then used in battle thanks to the creation of Summoning Rings and discovery of the Summoning Badge both creditted to a woman by the name of Sanma Veilot. In the year 3626, multi-Kynan battles were opened; more than two Kynans could participate in a battle together. When the 25th Global Cellian War broke out, it was in somewhat of a traditional battle format with enemies from different countries stopping and deciding to have a battle instead of murdering each other outright. There were very few recorded deaths, making the 25th GCW the most peaceful of the 26. When soldiers came out of the war, many of them claimed to have a good time in the war and that it didn't feel like a war at all. Somehow, it appeared that battling was some type of peace bringer, an event that brought people together and calmed the bitterness countries and nations would have for each other. It was. Many Kynans report that battling is their favorite pass-time hobby. Battling improved over time with many countries holding it as a sort of sport for anyone to play. It became more fun and had communities come together to have a great battle to ease their negativity. __FORCETOC__ Category:Heroes of Cellio Category:HoC Events Category:Battle Related